particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Moderate Libertarian Party
The Moderate Libertarian Party was formed in 2377 and first elected to parliament in 2381. It is Aloria's oldest political party having celebrated its 250th anniversary in 2627. The Moderate Libertarian Party was officially founded in Krentori Province at the home of Vincento Vanzetti Sr. on December 11, 2376, after several months of debate among members of the Committee to Form a Moderate Libertarian Party. This group included Vincento Vanzetti Jr., future longterm Alorian Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Gene Debbs, the first Alorian president elected from the MLP ticket. A press conference announcing the new party was held on January 31, 2377 at the party's headquarters in Libertia. The first national convention, attracting 89 delegates from all 5 provinces, was held in June 4 2377 at Krentori University. It is currently one of the largest political parties in Aloria in terms of actual registered members with over 2,400,000 reported. It has more than 700 elected members in national and provincial public office. The political platform of the MLP reflects that group's particular brand of libertarianism, favoring minimally regulated, laissez-faire markets, strong civil liberties, minimally regulated migration across borders, and non-interventionism in foreign policy that respects freedom of trade and travel to all foreign countries. Key tenets of the Moderate Libertarian Party platform include the following: CENTRALIZATION: Federalist. National government holds expressed powers (Maintaining a military, regulating international trade; coining/printing money); states hold reserved powers (Conducting elections; establishing local governments). Both share concurrent powers (implementing taxes; maintaining/operating courts; making/enforcing laws). CIVIL RIGHTS: In favor of civil rights legislation regarding the equal protection under law regarding an individual's gender, race, ethnicity, beliefs, sexual orientation, immigration status, socioeconomic status, mental condition, age, height, weight, geographic location and education level. FOREIGN RELATIONS: Against all foreign "entanglements" in regards to military interactions. Peace is best achieve through trade not terror. Not isolationist but against placing foreign troops in nations except during times of war. Believe in a lean and efficient military budget focused on domestic defense and not "alliance intervention". GOVERNMENT RESPONSIBILITY: The government is responsible for 5 main things: 1) Maintaining order (police and fire); 2) Providing basic services (roads); 3) Resolving domestic conflicts (the courts); 4) Promoting democratic values (elections and voting); and 5) Providing for the general welfare (sidewalks and healthcare coverage for the infirm). MARKET: Pro free and fair market. Anti-corporate (including farm) subsidies/welfare. Most barriers to free trade should be abolished. End the "war" on illicit drugs, consentual adult sexualty, gambling/games of chance, and birth control/contraception/abortion. Streamline the immigration/naturalization process for all law-abiding peoples. Responsible trade creates wealth, jobs and stability. MORALITY: The government should not be expected to promote morality. Morality is an individual definition that one uses to gauge their opinions and actions. The government should neither support nor restrict the free exercise of faith/spirituality, unless it causes a direct threat to public health and welfare (human sacrifice, poisionous snake-handling by minors, etc.). Abolish all "blue" laws, "sin" taxes and "morality" codes. RELIGION: There should be no state religion or religion the state gives preference towards. Religion is the exercise of individuals, not government. A respectful separation of church and state should be maintained for the benefit of both religion and government. Alorian Libertarians state that their platform follows from the consistent application of their guiding principle: "mutual respect for rights." They are therefore deeply supportive of the concept of individual liberty as a precondition for moral and stable societies. In their "Statement of Principles," they declare: "We hold that all individuals have the right to exercise sole dominion over their own lives, and have the right to live in whatever manner they choose, so long as they do not forcibly interfere with the equal right of others to live in whatever manner they choose." To this end, Libertarians want to reduce the size of government (eliminating many of its current functions entirely). Alorian Libertarians reject the view of politics as a one-dimensional spectrum, divided between Democrats representing the Left or Center-left and Republicans representing the Right or Center-right. Among outside political watchers, some consider Libertarians to be conservative (primarily because of their support of the right to bear arms and because of their views on taxes and states' rights); while others consider them liberal because of their advocacy of a non-interventionist foreign policy, the repeal of drug prohibition, and the elimination of laws that interfere with private consensual acts (such as prostitution and gambling). Libertarians consider themselves neither conservative nor liberal; rather, they believe they represent a unique philosophy that is all their own. The party advocates limiting the government as much as possible within the confines of the Alorian Constitution. As in any political party, there is some internal debate about the platform, and not all of the party's supporters advocate its complete or immediate implementation, but most think that the United States would benefit from most of its proposed changes. Party history: 1. Founded (2377) 2. First elected to office (2381) 3. Independent (2381-2531) 4. 1st MLP/CU Conservative Alliance (2531-2565) 5. Independent (2565-2571) 6. MLP-Libertarian Socialist Party merger (2571-2574) 7. Libertarian Socalist faction leaves MLP (2574) 8. MLP-Nihilist Party merger (2574-2576) 9. Nihlist Party expelled from MLP (2576) 10.Independent (2576-2579) 11.MLP/CU 2nd Conservative Alliance (2579-2585) 12.MLP/CU "Conservative Coalition" formed/3rd Alliance (2585-2619) 13.Independent (2619-2638) 14.MLP/Anti-Federalist Party merger (2638-2655) 15.MLP joins then leaves CAPCOA capitalist coalition (2557-2561) 16.Party disbands (2682) Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria Category:Politics of Aloria